Koishii
by Assane
Summary: Kagome desides that its time to return home and get her life on track in the high competitive world that it modern day Japan. But some plans don't work out and for others they do. Prequel to Koi READ KOI FIRST OR IT WONT MAKE SENSE NOT an A\U fic!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and welcome now I warn you this is a prequel and a weird one, I advise that u; first read the first fic _Koi _or read this one and don't read _Koi_ because if you read it after you read this one the point and drama will be lost.**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Prologue**

Inu yasha's P.O.V

This is the only way! I have to do this.

"I'm so sorry, kagome, koi," I whispered going into the forest towards the soul stealers.

Kagome's P.O.V

I followed him but I don't know why, do I ever.

Yes.

There is method to my madness; love.

Yeah that bitch!

Of course, it is like every other time and many to come afterwards. Inu yasha with Kikyo, hugging her, pledging everlasting devotion, love and peace.

Normally I cry, go home, think, and then realize that I should be happy that Inu yasha has found love, even if it is not with me.

But not this time, I'm not coming back, why should I?

Naraku is dead.

The Shikon no Tama is complete and pure.

And everything is right with the world except me, I don' belong here, I belong in my time.

That's where I'm headed fist thing in the morning, home, the sunset shrine in Tokyo.

In the morning I woke up and head towards the well on my way I passed Inu yasha and Kikyo, tears welled in my eyes though they shouldn't, I should be numb to this by now. I run the rest of the way and quickly jump in.

Out of rage and depression I sealed the well to make sure, he couldn't hurt me anymore, no! No more pain, only life.

Kagome made her up to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

She wouldn't go to school today; she'd stay home and make a plan for the rest of her life.

"Hey sis your home!" greeted Souta who was already dressed and ready.

"Yeah, I am" said kagome with a smile.

Now she could be with her family without worrying, she could continue with her life and try to catch up with her friends in school.

"Sis is anything wrong?" Souta asked sitting next to his sister.

"Everything is great Souta" said kagome.

"Kagome where's Inu yasha?"

Kagome didn't say anything, but just looked down at her shoes. Souta balled his fists, he hated that Inu yasha hurt his sister this way.

"Don't worry about it Souta." said kagome getting up and stretching and getting a towel, heading to wards the bathroom.

Souta did worry about it though; her sister had hurt so much in the past two years that it was getting ridiculous.

When kagome got out of her bath, she put on some drawstring linen pants and a thin halter. Kagome sat down with some toast and watched TV, when her mom walked in.

"O sweetie your back?" Greeted Kagome's mom

"Yeah, and I thought Id stay home and get a plan started since I'm so behind."

"Well that's good" nodded kagome's mother.

With a steady plan, Kagome attended a rigorous schooling camp in the northern mountains, and back into her fine schooling form; even starting to comprehend math a bit. Though not matter what gossip spread around the girl's cabins no matter the boys that would give kagome attention, and no matter where or when Inu yasha was the only true thought in her mind. Slowly and surely, hope retreated and locked itself in the far reached of her heart, and boys of her time were rewarded with sweet smiles and hesitant flirtation.

"Hey kagome Yamoto-kun is looking for you!" called a girl from her cabin.

Kagome nodded and made her way outside where Yamoto. His long black hair shone beautifully and his sparkling blue eyes were exotic but not to kagome, his grin demeanour, his very self emulated his father and Yamoto was oblivious to her knowledge.

"Yamoto" kagome greeted sweetly.

Yamoto nodded his head to the side and invited her for a walk.

"Kagome I feel drawn to you and I wish you to be mine." Yamoto confessed as he held her hands in his own.

Smiling Kagome touched his face and hugged him tightly.

"Your mother and I'm sure your father wouldn't like that Yamoto-kun" kagome said softly.

"Please Kagome! I-"

"No Kouga-kun and Ayame-chan won't like it" said kagome turning back to Yamoto.

"What?"

"Has your father ever told you of the Shikon no Tama, Naraku, Inu yasha, Kagura, Sesshoumaru five hundred years ago?"

"Yeah"

"Then ask Kouga-kun of kagome, the priestess with the power to see the Shikon Shards." Kagome said dismissing Yamoto.

She hated to be so cold but the very thought of anything connected to the past even if it was by a thread threatened what she had worked these three months to accomplish.

**AN: Hey R&R OH and if I wanted to put meat in the middle I would have!**

**Please understand that Koi was experimental I had never written a Kagome/Inu yasha fic so please don't knock it.**

**You'll notice that this is the same prologue from Koi hehe my evil streak will continue and this fic will be way longer that Koi since it is over a span of 10 years and way more lemons... if I find they're good enough. R&R and expect lots of reviews!**

_**Assane Ré**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much work I'll try to update soon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha: still working on Sesshoumaru's lease though.**

Chapter#1

Kagome was on her way to school, kind of nervous. It had been three months since she had first gone to the scholar-camp to get back on track. As Kagome mused, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi (AN: those are their names right?) snuck up on her.

"AAAAYYYYAAAAA!" The three girls screamed. Kagome looked sideways at them and smiled.

Everything would finally go well...or not...did Kagome just see Sesshoumaru in a silver Ferrari drive by!

"STUPID MOTHER FUCKER DONT STEAL MY CAR!" someone yelled after the car.

It was a boy-no scratch that it was a man, his black hair long and sleek with long band and forelocks. Kagome's breathe hitched.

_NO NO NO NO NO NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ was all Kagome could think.

"Stupid, he's your brother-"

"Only on our father's side." the voice was deep and soothing. Slowly he lifted his nose slightly and sniffed, but it was all in a split second.

"Kagome everything has changed!" squealed Ayumi.

"Demons" whispered Eri

"Why are you whispering?"

"They can hear us." Yuka said wringing her hands in worry.

"Demons can still hear you when your whispering, trust me." said Kagome as she walked towards the school. They were right there were demons everywhere and they all looked at her, inspecting her, she even saw a few male demons take in her scent and elbow each other.

Kagome went to her locker and put away everything though a few lockers away - there he was.

Inu Yasha

A female demon with green hair was flirting with him, but Inu Yasha ignored her for the most part, he wasn't interested, Kagome could tell.

"Kagome!" someone yelled from down the hall.

Kagome say all the demons wince at the overly loud boy, it was Houjo.

Sighing Kagome put on her very best fake smile.

"Hello Houjo -kun." Kagome greeted.

A growl erupted from Inu Yasha, Kagome noticed but there was also another growl.

"Stay away from Kagome, human." snarled Yamato who was just behind Kagome.

Kagome sighed and started to walk past then to her first class.

Walking into the class Kagome noticed that the demons stayed on one side and the humans stayed on the other. Sighing and shaking her head Kagome went to sit in her 'regular' seat.

The teacher walked in and made Kagome stand, to reintroduce her to the class, in the middle of it how ever Inu Yasha came in, late.

"Gomenozai" said Inu Yasha quietly.

"Apologies to miss Higurashi, Mr. Taichu." said the teacher.

Inu Yasha looked Kagome in the eyes and faltered, he could smelt it and so could the other demons, her sadness.

Before Inu Yasha could say anything Kagome put on her fake smile, the one he knew so well.

"So how's Shippo?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha felt grateful.

"Reaching puberty." Said Inu Yasha. Kagome laughed and nodded kurtly.

"Wait HE'S the jealous tw-" Eri started

"Eri shut it!" said Kagome very sternly.

Everyone was quiet.

As lunch time rolled around Kagome noticed the divisions there to.

Going to sit with the girls, Kagome noticed all the demons from her class were looking at her. Not paying attention, Kagome ran smack dab into a hard chest.

She could here the collective gasp of those watching, but she knew the aura. Looking up, with a big smile Kagome laughed.

"Konnichiwa, Yamato-kun!" greeted Kagome.

Yamato smiled, his electric blue eyes had a tint of green _ I see he did get something from Ayame._ Kagome concluded.

"Konnichiwa, Kagome." Yamato said huskily.

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes_ Like father like son._

"Now I can tell you what I am!" Yamato said excitedly.

"Yamato-kun I always knew what you are." said Kagome with a smile.

As Kagome walked passed Yamato to her friends-who were in shock Inu yasha couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Shut up dog terd!"

"Fuck-off pup!" Inu Yasha retorted.

Kagome sighed loudly and Inu Yasha knew what that meant, but he didn't care.

As Yamato and Inu Yasha circled each other the teachers came out and tried to separate them

"Don't you hate it when canines do the whole dominant male thing" Kagome commented, at that Yamato stopped Inu Yasha just looked at her. He knew what she did, she knew he knew what she did.

"Kagome I'm sorry if I've offended you and-"

"You didn't just don't fight Yamato-kun, nothing ever gets resolved, not really." said kagome

Again The smell of sadness surrounded her, and she walked away from Yamato.

Inu Yasha stood still, his stance easy and relaxed like he was ready for anything, but if held an air of superiority.

As Kagome walked past him, he could smell the sadness double, the connection they had had came back at full force and he could feel the pain she felt.

_Maybe I did the wrong thing all those years ago..._ Inu Yasha thought.

Walking home Kagome ran into Souta.

"Hey!" Kagome greeted

"You saw him right?" asked Souta

Kagome sighed and nodded.

"When I fist saw him a couple of months ago I wanted to kill him for what he did" Souta confessed.

Kagome was shocked at her little brother's hatred for the man- hanyou that he used to hold in such high regard.

"No Souta, leave it thing's happen. It wasn't meant to be." said Kagome

Souta nodded and they made their way home.

Kagome was so scared right now that this bitter hatred Souta held towards Inu Yasha would Taint his pure heart. And with his miko (what's a dude miko a priest?) growing that he would do something rash.

_I will make you pay Inu Yasha for hurting my big sister's soul..._

**A;N: Hey ppl sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long so yeah R&R plz**

**Assane Re**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, I repeat READ KOI FIRST! And as much as I would like to- no the pairing will not be Kag/Sess. That's my next fic; though I'm trying to work on Sesshoumaru's character; he's very complicated, so I need to study him more, which should be fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha though I have a lease on Sesshoumaru for the night **

**. (It'll be a very good night!)**

Chapter #2

It had been a few weeks of school now and Kagome had gotten used to Inu Yasha in her classes, Yamato wanting to involve himself in her life, the other demon boys coming up to her and asking her out, and the utter prejudice of her friends and other human's.

"Honestly Kagome how can you trust them! They have claws and fangs!" said Eri in a huff.

The argument had turned into an up roar and the entire class stared.

"I can't believe you, all of you! You're all horrible! 'They have claws they have fangs'." Kagome mocked, "So do cats and dogs, Eri! You have no reason to fear them-Urg!" Kagome stormed out of the room and went home.

As Kagome reached home she remembered that she had a math test the next day and didn't bring any of her this with her.

"Shit!" muttered Kagome.

888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day Kagome noticed the math grades of the bulletin and Inu Yasha was one of the highest rankers. Gathering her courage Kagome went up to Inu Yasha.

"Hey."

"Hi…"

"Inu Yasha I was wondering if you woul-"

"Kagome, I've changed, I-"

"Oh ok no problem."

Kagome recalled the grade sheet and Yamato was also one of the highest rankers. Without acknowledging Inu Yasha any further Kagome went up to Yamato. Red tinted Inu Yasha's eyes as he watched Kagome move away from him with no emotions what so ever.

"Yamato-kun can you help me with my math? Please!" Kagome pleaded.

Inu Yasha's eyes flew open in shock -_that_ was what she wanted to ask him!

"Sure, your place, or mine?" asked Yamato.

"Mine." said Kagome.

"Okay, when should we meet?"

"Can it be today? I really want to get this!"

"Okay."

"Oh thank you soooo much, Yamato-kun. Okay, meet me at the steps of the sunset shrine."

Yamato nodded his head and ran off.

"Safe!" Kagome squealed. (HAHA!)

Kagome got home rather quickly to do her chores before meeting with Yamato. In the teal miko outfit and braided back Inu Yasha barely recognised her as he hid in the God tree. Since seeing Kagome in school Inu Yasha started wondering about his actions five centuries ago.

Yamato was at the top of the Sun Set shrine steps when an old man came up to him and started throwing sutras at him.

"Grandpa! Honestly, this is Yamato, and he's gonna help me with my math. SO BE NICE!."

"Honestly Kagome you make the strangest friends…oh by the way a fox demon was here to see you and so was one that kind of looked like Inu Yasha." said Grandpa, Inu Yasha's ears perked from his place in the trees,

"What?"

"Oh ask your mother…" Said Grandpa as he walked away mumbling about priestesses and demons. Kagome sighed and lead Yamato into the kitchen and food.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

WITH INUYAHSA

Inu Yasha came into the house dead tired and collapsed onto the foyer's marble floor.

"Get up Inu Yasha! Sesshoumaru's looking for you!" said Shippo quite loudly. The demon had grown, the top of his head reached the middle of Inu Yasha's torso, and long orange hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and his Shippo's large green eyes had become dark and brooding, Inu Yasha called it a 'horny adolescent teen thing', Inu Yasha just stayed on the floor staring off into space when Shippo stepped on Inu Yasha's test. Inu Yasha growled and sat up quickly sending Shippo to join him on the floor.

"So, you went to go see Kagome," said Inu Yasha, it was not a question. Shippo swallowed hard and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah but she was at school"

"I know, I'm in her classes"

"Oh," Shippo never looked up

"It's ok Shippo, I'm not gonna get mad at you 'cause you wanted to see Kagome" said Inu Yasha reassuringly, Shippo smiled brightly and hugged Inu Yasha 'That I'll never get used to.' thought Inu Yasha.

"INU YASHA" bellowed Sesshoumaru,

'Fuck!' thought Inu Yasha.

**AN/ FINALLY! hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Hey people I know its been years but a lot of shit has happened and a lot of time has pasted- but I still love the story- Unlike my last story Im going to take this one seriously rather than something to do when Im bored... Even though I am bored. ANYWAY I REALLY WANT TO GET THIS STORY DONE BEFORE THE FALL SEMESTER!!!**

**I will repeat myself... if you are knew to the series PLZ read the other Fic _Koi_ first OR not at all bc it wont make sense!!! thanks  
**

**NOTE: in the last chapter of Koi I said that Kouga would have 9000 kids...I'm changing that because that is WAY TOOOO many. So it'll be a litter every century , 6 pups per litter X 5 centuries =36 kids (and counting!!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Chapter 4**

**_WITH INU YASHA_**

Inu Yasha picked himself off of the floor only to see Sesshoumaru standing over him ominiously.

"What now, bro?"

"Don't call me that." scolded Sesshoumaru as he and Inu yasha made their way to the kitchen. Grabbing ramen out of the fridge, Inu yasha made his dinner.

"Don't you think its time you moved out?" asked sesshoumaru

"I was the one who gave you the idea and permission to sell our ancestral land to the government... Wheres my share of that fortune...AND my inheritance!!"

"Stop being rediculous! And this stupid plan of yours better work!" growled out Sesshoumaru as he walked away from Inu yasha.

"Inu yasha do you think that Sesshoumaru wants you out because of me?" asked Shippo, who had slipped into the kitchen with out notice.

"Nah, dont worry about it," said Inu Yasha, "He just wants to get to me, like he used to."

"Not trying to kill you is a change."

"Yup... To many authorities"

"Do you think he wants us out because he's planning on taking a mate?"

"Hmmp... Maybe, but who the fuck would commit to Sessh for the rest of their lives." laughed Inu yasha who eagerly plated his ramin and slurped it down.

"That Sakura lady who is always in those tabloids..."

"Hmmp... This presents an awesome opportunity Shippo..." grinned Inu Yasha

"For what...?" asked Shippo, as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in front of him

"Blackmail..."

**_WITH KAGOME_**

Kagome picked up a box of pizza and motioned for Yamato to followed Kagome to her room. While eating they did their math homework.

Whenever Kagome got stuck or had a question Yamoto was more than happy to help.

"My mom ordered Pizza."

Yamato Smiled as he happily followed a bouncy to the kitchen.

"Hmm... I hate that school runs so late." shared Yamato

"Yeah, I guess I have to get used to it again"

"Kagome, I know that you've said no but regardless I will always be there if you need me- even if its not math" promised Yamoto.

"Thank you Yamoto, and I realise that things must be awkward now with demons being out in the open, but after all the things I've been through I'm not ready to even start to let my guard down, but I appreciate your friendship Yamoto-kun."

Yamoto nodded with a small smile.

"Sorry kagome I should get home."

"Of course, Thank you sooooo much- maybe I'll pass the math test later on this week."

"You'll do great." Smiles Yamoto happily as he sprinted down the shrine's steps.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Kagome Arrived on time to school, something she wasn't used to but as soon as she walked into the classroom only to be obstructed by Inu yasha

"let me-"

" NO!" Inu yasha yelled attracting the attention of every person in the classroom "I know you're mad at me- and you should- but don't blame Shippo for my actions."

"Shippo doesn't hate me?"Kagome asked holding Inu yasha's gaze.

"No, he doesn't- the kit understands more than he ever let o." said Inu yasha, who smiled as Kagome giggled, "He hated me for a good 30 years" laughed Inu yasha.

"Hey mut, leave Kagome alone!!" growled Yamoto

"Fuck off pup!"

"hey! Kagome's had enough heart break, she doesnt need your bullshit."

Kagome saw Inu yasha's back muscles tense and heard the feral growl at the back of his throat "You told him!"

"SIT!"

"NO I did not. Yamoto was nice enough to offer his friendship, I happened to share that I,ve been too emotionally trashed to even think of any relationship."

"good you spent so much time complaining- you might as well take it seriously now."

"Excuse me!!"

" give me a day that u want to come over to see shippo- ill need to give some notice Sessh"

"You live _with _Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah"

"And you dont have a whole through your torso?"

"No"

"And he's not missing another arm?"

"No...actually his left regenerated."

"Wow." nodded kagome, who now felt guilty for making assumptions about Inu yasha, assuming that he hadn't changed in 500 years. "What about after school on Saturday?"

"Sure, we'll pick him up after classes" agreed Inu yasha, as he turned and took his seat, smiling to himself

**A\N: School in Japan is structured differently than in most of the world;**

**Class would start at 9am (or 8am) and all students have to arrive an hour early to do their extra circular activities, part of the curriculum says that every one HAS to pick an extra circular activity,**

**Classes end at 4pm,**

**then more extra circulars for an hour,**

**then the students clean the school- each home room takes a turn.**

**Other facts: the school year begins in April, after the Sakura Festival,**

**there is a summer break 4-6 weeks BUT extra ciriculars still go on and are for mandatory attendance,**

**ALSO I will be including Japanese State holidays not western Judaeo-Christian holidays**

**ENJOY-**

**R&R- I miss them...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: YOOOO I was super psyched, so i got up at 5 in the morning to write the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**CHAPTER 5**

As Kagome road her bike thinking happily about seeing Shipppo, but immediately Kagome doubted she could invest herself into Shippo's life the way she had been in the past, or if Inu yasha was telling the truth- that Shippo didn't hate her.

Once arriving home Kagome enjoyed her dinner and tried to do her homework, but was too distracted and kept rereading the same sentence. Sighing Kagome left her room with her book and sat at the base of the God Tree.

There Kagome felt at ease.

Kagome stayed outside until it was impossible for her to read her text. Returning to the house, Kagome spent the rest of the night dedicated to the math equations she was expected to know for the next day's test.

As Kagome arrived at school the grey skies parted letting through the weak rays of the sun. Sighing Kagome mentally prepared for the test dispite her lack of confidence in knowing the material.

Inu yasha was already seated in the classroom when Kagome entered, he was reading a book, it looked English. His concentration was solely for the book, until Kagome sat down in the row next to his, but one seat forward.

"Kagome"

"Hmm?"

"Sesshoumaru doesn't think its a good idea for you to come over"

"Why not- its for Shippo." Kagoem quickly added, not looking at the hanyou.

"I know, he said that unless you were going to commit yourself to him- being his mother again- you shouldn't ingrain your sent in his things again." said Inu yasha, his eyes not looking up from his desk, Kagome nodded sadly.

"But I can send Shippo to the Shrine after school- if you want"

"Of coarse Inu yasha"

" ok good- shippo got upset when Sesshoumaru said that"

"Why did he?" Kagome asked, a little sceptical that it was Sesshoumaru's thoughts inu yasha was expressing.

"As much as Sessh is a hard-ass he's very protective, and he doesn't want Shippo to go through those feelings of abandonment again"

"oh ok" nodded Kagome half heartedly

AT LUNCH

Kagome sat at the lunch table outside on the school's courtyard, her friends were silent, but it was a heavy silence.

"Is there something you want to say??" asked kagome

"Well we dont see why you talk to them so much?" asked umi

"Them- what do you mean?"

"The demons" Eri whispered.

Kagome sighed and got up from her seat-"You guys are fucking racist!" screamed Kagome, causing the entire school yard to look at the girls

"Kagome you live at a shrine-" argued Umi

"Correction! I am a miko! AND if I can understand that demons have there own personalities just like people then so can you!!" screamed Kagome.

"Name one demon that has never hurt you!"

"Shippo, Kirara, and Kouga-kun"

"Hey!!" chimed Inu yasha

"Well inu yasha you have hurt me... And as I recall for the first met you tried to kill me"

"Only for the Jewel... And I saved your life way more times than I made you mad"

"But not as many times as you mad me cry..." said Kagome quietly, knowing that regardless that every demon could still hurt her

"SEE he hurt you" pointed out ayume

"thats different... Tell me one of your ex- boyfriends who hasn't broken your heart!" retorted Kagome.

INU YASHA POV

Yeah, I guess by the way I acted then I kinda was a jealous, possessive, violent boyfriend- hmm maybe Sessh is right, Kagome deserves better!!-

BUT I'VE CHANGED!!!!

------=====-------

The rest of the day pasted rather quickly, but not quickly enough for Kagome, who avoided her friends like the black death. Unfortunately Inu yasha was much more clever than her friends and was waiting, sitting on her bike when she arrived outside.

Kagome saw him there before she left the school's main building, taking a huge breathe in preparation, she headed outside.

Inu yasha sat on Kagome's bike, revelling at the fact that the girl still had it, and was in pretty good condition. As kagome made he way towards him- her bike, Inu yasha got off, as much as he wanted to just look at her and take her in after so long of being apart, embarrassment and shyness came over him.

"Are you mad?" Kagome asked, her voice quiet

"Mad, Why?"

"Because I called you my ex-boyfriend."

Inu yasha flinched at the words, recalling her shouting match with her friends.

"No... Just the ex part" he told her, at this point he was staring at her, his violet eyes swirling slowing parting so that gold shown through- his eyes looked like the eye of a violet and gold hurricane. Kagome's breathing slowed as she watched, slowly the magik (charm) that allowed him from going unnoticed as a demon/hanyou dispelled, his ears were visible at the top of his head- but not like they were. Instead of his ears being completely silver, the bases were black, so were his claws and they were longer and sharper. Youkai stripes that marked Inu yasha's family liniage appeared on his cheeks, just one, but smooth- not jagged, and his fangs were sharper, but looked more delicate, like if he mauled someone they wouldn't feel it -so sharp.

Inu yasha noticed Kagome staring at him, finally realizing that it was night fall and that the charm he put on himself was gone, looking at his feet Inu yasha balled his fists in frustration. He couldn't help but wonder if throughout his centuries on self-discovery and preservation he had become a monster to kagome.

Kagome though was in awe, and an overwhelming feeling of joy came over her. Kagome touched inu yasha's hand, making him look at her- she was smiling. Inu yasha sighed in relief- he had forgot how reassuring just a smile and a touch from Kagome was, and how much it put him at ease.

It was everything thing in the world that inu yasha could do not to pull Kagome in and hug her fiercely, but in remembering earlier in the afternoon- her wounds from the Feudal Era were still open , and throbbing.

They said goodbye silently- awkwardly but nonetheless both left feeling much more confident then before.

***********+++++(***********

WITH INU YASHA

As soon as Inu yasha walked through the elevator doors he removed his shoes and socks, feeling the cold marble on his feet. The floors running throughout the entire condo were natural stone, slate or marble. Walking into the kitchen Inu yasha saw shippo sitting at the centre island of the kitchen doing his readings and taking notes. Smiling, Inu yasha ruffled the Kitsune's hair as he made his way to the fridge.

"Your home late"

"Yeah... Sorry, I was talking to Kagome."

"Is she mad that Sessh doesn't want her here?" asked Shippo- Inu yasha knew it was code for 'Does she even want to see me.'

"No, she understood where he was coming from."

"OK, so can I go tomorrow after class?"

"I guess- she was planning on coming over- so its not like it would be a huge leap."

"Did she see you like that?" said Shippo Indicating to Inu yasha's appearance

"Yup"

"AND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME TELL ME!!!!! INU- YA -SH- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"She smiled and touched my- claw" said Inu yasha nonchalantly.

Shippo howled in delight, he knew how much Inu yasha was worried when the transformation occurred almost three centuries ago, whether or not kagome would still trust him- or even find him attractive.

It had scared Inu yasha, that instead of looking more inconspicuous - like Sesshoumaru, where you could only really tell he was a demon by his beauty. Instead Inu yasha felt he became more animal like- with larger clawed hands, larger more deadly fangs, and swirling eyes.

But that feeling was gone!

**A\N::::R&R-IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE AND SOOONER!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N:: YOOOO - im loosing my groove- this week is gonna be hectic READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! IT KEEPS ME GOING!!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome arrived at School Saturday morning just as she had left it the evening before, Inu yasha waiting for her, it took all of Kagome's will not to mentally compare Inu yasha to a dog waiting for its master.

"Hi" greeted Kagome

"Hey... umm"

"Is something wrong?"

"I told Shippo he could go to the shrine after school today- I assumed it would be ok."

"Yeah, that's fine" assured Kagome, Inu yasha sighed heavily "Why?"

"Well if you turned him away-"

"I'd never turn Shippo away!" said Kagome, almost angry.

"whatever, what time do you want me to pick him up?" asked Inu yasha, his tone and temper becoming short.

"Umm I don't know, 10pm I guess, or is that to late?"

"No that's fine" said Inu yasha gruffly as he left.

The school day wasn't memorable or particularly eventful.

Kagome's attention was drawn towards the end of the school day (A\N:: School finishes at 1or 2pm on Saturdays.)

As Kagome approached home on her bike she saw a small figure sitting half way up the steps to the shrine. It was a boy, he looked no older than 13, he had dark auburn hair, and bright green eyes.

Instantaneously Kagome recognized the boy.

"KAGOME" the boy yelled, launching himself down the steps of the shrine, and hugging Kagome tightly.

"Shippo" Kagome whispered holding the boy close. Unable to control himself Shippo started crying, his shoulders shook, and his tiny claws dug into kagome's uniform.

"Its ok Shippo- common lets go up to the house, and you can tell me EVERYTHING" smiled kagome comforting the boy.

Once Kagome changed her cloths, into jeans and a tshirt, she and shippo sat at the base of the God Tree.

"Wow, I havent been here in forever"

"What do you mean shippo, didnt you and Inu yasha stay in tokyo?"

"No, when the Americans opened Japan's boarders we went north- the shrine was already built and your family was already taking care of it for a good 300 years-" Shippo sighed "then we left Japan all together at the beginning of the twentieth century- we went to America- most youkai did, until 1953- we came back that year."

"Why"

"The wars, Inu yasha and Sesshoumaru did want to be part of it, so we hid."

"Hmm- that doesnt seem like Inu yasha or Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh, Inu yasha only cared about surviving until he could see you again- and he really wanted me to have a mother- especially if anything happened to him- and since you left one of your history books in our time before you sealed the well Inu yasha knew when things were going to happen and how to keep us safe!!"

Kagome was in shock at Inu yasha's protectiveness, determination and cunning.

"Shippo- were you ever mad at me- that I left"

"No, Inu yasha treated you like shit- I cant blame you from getting away from that. Yeah I missed you, but I wish I could have gone with you"

"I'm so sorry Shippo!"

"No, I understand." sighed Shippo a he hugged Kagome again

___----____

The rest of the night was spent talking about school, and friends and reminiscing about their adventures of the past.

When 10pm came around Kagome began to worry

"Inu yasha isnt usually late" commented kagome, Shippo nodded in agreement pulling out his cell phone- it was a surprise to Kagome.

"Oh, i just got a text from Inu yasha, he's at the bottem of the stepps of the Shrine."

Quietly Kagome walked Shippo to the temple steps only to see Inu yasha at the bottom of the stairs leaning against a car.

"Hmm, Shippo why do you think Inu yasha didnt come up?"

"Because you didn't invite him." said shippo hugging Kagome. Seeing the expression of shock on Kagome's face Shippo laughed "Yeah, its a big deal- Inu yasha finally got manners."

"HEY- I might be down here, but I can still hear you, Shippo!" called inu yasha looking up at the kitsune and the miko.

Shippo laughed and turned to kagome "Thanks kagome"

"No problem Shippo, you're always welcome here- hey why dont we make Saturday OUR day!!!" Kagome offered hopefully

Shippo nodded excitedly, tears slipping down his cheeks again. Kagome, to cried- she missed Shippo, and more importantly she hadn't been there for Shippo while he was growing up.

Shippo sprinted down the steps, waving one last time to kagome before he threw his bag into the back seat of the car and got in.

Inu yasha looked up at kagome, his eyes glowed in the moon light, and his hair shone silver. Kagome took a deep breathe, Inu yasha nodded at the girl. Stepping into the car he drove off with out hesitation.

Sighing Kagome returned to the house.

"Hey souta where have you been- I was at Hitomi's- who was that kid"

"Thats Shippo, the little fox demon I took care of while I was in the Fuedal era. Inu yasha has been taking care of him while I was away." said Kagome, she looked sad, sighing Kagome went up to bed.

**A\N::::REVEIW!!REVEIW!! REVEIW!!!**

**Happy Pride week!!! **

**FYI::: I work a lot this week bc of the pride parade this weekend sooo don't know how soon my next post will be- at most a week!**

**Unless I magically finish a chapter tomorrow.(??)**


	7. Chapter 7

A\N:: Hey- it just occured to me- sorry if my writing is a little stoic- I've been writing essays since September- University has put a harshness in my writing- or soo i think

- I'm sooo excited though- yay HISTORY

**Chapter 7**

A few months pasted with out event. Shippo came over every Saturday, and was picked up by Inu yasha at the bottom of the temples steps at 10pm sharp.

School steadily got easier for Kagome as she sank into the routine of school, activities, homework and high school drama. Although things didn't stop being awkward, demons and humans for the most functioned separate social circles. But there was no physical or racial prejudice- at least to the demons's faces- or within hearing distance. Kagome still couldn't believe that her human classmates would act in such a way, especially her friends.

Nonetheless school went on and December came quickly and kept the school busy, two weeks left of school and a three day festival at the school. It kept everyone busy, each homeroom got something ready, as did every extra circular club. Not to mention the extra chores the students had to do at home in preparation for their own traditions and holidays, but even more so for Kagome, she had to help her grandfather get the Shrine ready for the Winter equinox, and the New Year. (A\N:: I repeat no Judeau-Christian holidays!!!... And no Halloween.)

Classes seemed to halt and Winter Holiday projects took over class time. In Kagome's homeroom this particular Saturday morning there was still arguing over what they would do for the winter festival.

"It should be something everyone could do-" someone chimed

"Or enjoy" said another student

"What about a fashion show?" offered Kagome - all the girls got excited but the boys and the teacher weren't convinced. "Not fashion-fashion, but everyone wears ancestral, tribal or regional historically accurate clothing." offered Kagome.

"That sounds awesome, now how should we divide the jobs." started the teacher.

"Well I think a list should be made of those us who have clothes to donate or wear and what they are so there are no repeats."

"Yeah!" agreed Kagome excitedly as she ran to the blackboard and started making a list of all the people in the class.

"I wanna be a miko!" called Umi

"Ok fine," sighed Kagome. "I'll where a demon slayer's outfit- it'll be ironic."

"You took Sango's outfit?!" cried inu yasha

"No, She made one for me- but I won't have a boomerang."

"Pfft, you couldn't even hold it!" scoffed Inu yasha. Kagome turned around swiftly, facing Inu yasha, with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse you, I remember you dragging the think because you couldn't carry it AND Sango Knocked you countless times!!" kagome smugly pointed out.

"Hmp- whatever!"

Kagome's idea took off and got the class focused and working together. The issue of demons and humans was forgotten for the morning. The class broke apart for lunch, everyone went to the cafeteria, it had gotten much too cold to enjoy the free hour of time outside.

After the free lunch period extra curricular activities. Luckily for Kagome the archery team had moved into the far left of the gym as the Judo intramurals took place at the other end.

Kagome watched the Judo fights between her turn at the bull's-eye, they were precise rehearsed and accurate. To Kagome's surprise Inu yasha was next in the fight, with Hirohito. There blows were much more intense there movements quick, almost impossible to watch.

The bell rang, and happily Kagome made her way to the girl's locker room, when she was stopped by Inu yasha.

"Hey"

"Hey" Inu yasha sighed, trying to find his words "Its Shippo's class turn to clean up so... Um- do you want to come over?"

"I thought that Sesshoumaru -"

"Well its been a while, and you are committed to shippo again and you and me," Inu yasha stopped and collected his thoughts again "we're okay...right?"

Kagome stared at Inu yasha, her love for him had, and probably would never go away, and for the most part she and Inu yasha were on cordial terms with each other. It would yet take time for kagome to trust inu yasha the way she had, or even to allow herself to feel fully the emotions that Inu yasha evoked in her. But nonetheless the foundation was laid.

"Sure"

"Great ummm... Did you bring your bike?"

"No why?"

" 'cause it would be fucking stupid to ride it with all this snow."

Kagome sighed heavily in response, and walked past Inu yasha. Again Inu yasha blocked Kagome's way.

"sorry...I...sorry." Breathed Inu yasha, his head down and balled his fists tightly. Kagome Reached out and touched Inu yasha's cheek, he flinched away causing Kagome to wrap her hand around his fist.

Inu yasha looked up at her in amazement, as he let his glamour spell drop.

"Inu yasha, its ok- its just who you are-"

"No!" Inu yasha yelled, "No, I've changed- I changed for you" he whispered.

Kagome's breathing became erratic and suddenly kagome was very aware of the eyes and ears of their classmates listening intently.

"I'll meet you at the lockers." said kagome, going into the girl's locker room.

Inu yasha waited by kagome's locker, his glamour spell was still gone. Like this he was less guarded, he looked more comfortable and relaxed.

kagome and Inu yasha left the school in awkward silence for 10 blocks.

"I am sorry I yelled at you."

"You didn't yell at me, you expressed an opinion."

"I was mean"

"..." kagome was silent

"I know that you wont trust me fully for a while- if ever but I have changed" said Inu yasha peaking from the corner of his eye at Kagome, who bit her lip.

Suddenly Inu yasha halted.

"What is it?"

"This is me." announced Inu yasha.

The tempered glass wa, tinted, the hardware was gold, the mantel plated in granite, or maybe it was marble. Taking out his keys, Inu yasha swipped the security encoded card.

"Hi Rui, this is kagome- get her a security pass and a key." ordered Inu yasha to the security guard who greeted them "Oh, and have it done for ten- I'll be driving Kagome home then."

"Yes Sir"

"What!? Why?!" asked kagome as she followed Inu yasha to the end of the hall. The elevator was larger than the others, it was gold, and the threshold was clad in black onyx. Inu yasha again swiped the security card, causing the doors to open.

"If you need me or anything- or shippo or whatever" shrugged Inu yasha as he stepped into the elevator. Inu yasha pressed the close button at the bottom of the panel. Pulling out a different key, shaped like a coin on a metal brace inu yasha placed it on the little inset button at the top of the panel, and pressed the large gold touch pad.

"Wow... Thats intricate"

"Yeah- Sesshoumaru like s his security measures- especially since we go away a lot."

"On vacation?"

"No business trips- we deal antiques we've collected over the centuries to Western Museums and collectors." explained inu yasha.

There was a red velvet bench at the back of the elevator, grabbing kagome's hand Inu yasha lead her to the seat. Kagome leaned back against the elevator wall staring at inu yasha who stared forward without expression.

"Shippo knows to come here?"

"Yeah, I texted him after we... Talked in the gym"

"Okay"

The elevator stopped reaching the top. Again Inu yahsa swiped the security card and the doors wooshed open.

Kagome was in disbelief, it didn't look like an apartment- or loft or condo it looked like an English mansion. The entry way was marble, with the gold and marble spiral stair case to the right, a huge chandelier cascaded down the center. The entrance way split into two areas - massive kitchen with a matching massive island, with stools, and breakfast area, the other section was a living room. The kitchen lead to hall which opened to a formal dining room to the right, and an inconspicuous door on the left lead to Shippo's play room.

Every finish was the finest. Smiling, Inu yasha led kagome back to the kitchen.

"So, do you want a sandwich or something- ill order dinner around 6pm, if thats ok"

"Yeah sure- a sandwich is fine"

At the kitchen island kagome and inu yasha sat in silence doing homework.

"Inu yasha"

"Hmm...?"

"why are you at my highschool?"

"Because I wanted to see you again."

A/N:: R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R


End file.
